gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans es un chico que llegó al William McKinley High School luego de haber sido transferido desde su colegio anterior, el cual era exclusivo de varones. Fue miembro de New Directions y Mariscal de Campo de los McKinley Titans. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada se revela que Sam se mudó de Ohio ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo fuera del estado, Es interpretado por Chord Overstreet. Biografía Sam proviene de una familia de bajos recursos económicos, y vive con su hermano Stevie, su hermana Stacy y su padres. Era estudiante de un colegio exclusivamente masculino hasta que se mudó con su familia a Lima, Ohio, y comenzó a asistir al William McKinley High School, donde se unió a New Directions y al equipo de fútbol, sin embargo, posteriormente su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado y tuvieron que mudarse. Tras ser encontrado por Rachel y Finn le convencieron de volver a McKinley, el cual por consentimiento de ambos padres se hizo posible.Posiblemente su nombre completo sea Samuel Evans. Segunda Temporada En Audition, Sam es un nuevo estudiante de McKinley, quien es visto por primera vez moviendo su pie cuando New Directions interpreta "Empire State of Mind" en el patio del colegio. Solamente él y Sunshine Corazon demostraron interés o atención en cuanto a la presentación del grupo de coro, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Finn Hudson al igual forma que Sunshine por Rachel Berry.Mientras Finn está pegando anuncios para las audiciones del Glee Club, oye a Sam cantando "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" en las duchas del vestuario de chicos, siendo esta escena obviamente un flashback de cuando Will Schuester oye a Finn cantando en las duchas del vestuario en el primer episodio de la serie.Luego, cuando Finn y Artie hablan de que este último podría unirse al equipo de fútbol para recuperar el amor de Tina, Finn accede a ayudar a Artie si el lo ayuda a convencer a Sam de que vaya a la audición para el Glee Club. Sam accede porque Finn es el Mariscal de Campo y uno de los mas populares del colegio. Sam se presenta ante Puck, Finn , Artie y Mike y elije cantar "Billionaire" como su canción de audición.Posteriormente, Finn es echado del equipo de fútbol por la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, acusándolo de intentar obligarla a hacerle decir que no a un chico discapacitado. Luego de esto, Sam no se presenta a la audición. Cuando Finn le pregunta por qué no fue, Sam le responde que quería ir, pero que no se quería arriesgar a ser discriminado de la misma forma que le pasaba a Finn, ya que es el nuevo chico en McKinley y ya se siente como un extraño. Mientras se va, Sam revela que es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo, para el disgusto de Finn. En Grilled Cheesus luego de que Finn pidiera al "Jesus Tostado" retornar al puesto de mariscal de campo. Finn da sugerencias de que hacer durante el partido de futbol, Sam confia en aquello y tras un accidente el joven se Disloca el Hombro, provocando que sea sacado del puesto en el que estaba y en lugar de el Finn lo sustituye. En el capitulo Duets el se une al Club Glee y Kurt le pide ser su pareja en la competencia de duos. Luego de thumbdisturbios entre Finn y Kurt acerca de él y del miedo de Finn a que Sam renuncie por el acoso de Kurt (Finn Argumenta que el vivio lo mismo con Kurt), Kurt renuncia a ser su pareja luego de la conversacion que tiene con su padre acerca de que no sera justo para Sam y que Finn tenia razon. Tras la larga conversacion entre Kurt y Sam, Azimio le lanza su Slushie al joven aquello es visto por Quinn quien al recordar lo que se sentia decide ayudar al joven rubio. Tras la ayuda de Quinn a Sam, el joven le pide a la rubia ser su pareja en la competencia de dúos del coro, la joven se niega. thumb|leftFinn y Rachel estan dispuestos a hacer que la pareja se junte y gane, tras la manipulacion de Rachel hacia Quinn la joven accede a ser la pareja de canto de Sam. Tras aquello la pareja canta Lucky, que tras los votos de Sam, Quinn, Rachel y Finn es la cancion victoriosa. En la cena en Breadstix (Premio por ganar), Quinn comenta que en su pasado lo paso mal al guardar secretos, Sam le confiesa que tambien guarda secretos, La rubia por su parte hace alusion sobre una posible homosexualidad del joven pero esta equivocada ya que Sam al hablar de secreto se referia al teñirse el pelo con limon. Tras la cena Quinn guarda el vale de la cena y le pide a Sam pagar, suponiendo de que los jovenes habian vivido su primera cita. En el capitulo Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sam obtiene el papel de Rocky.Más tarde, en la sala de pesas, Sam y Finn discutir sus inseguridades con su cuerpo. Aunque Sam se adhiere a una dieta estricta y saludable, a través del episodio que muestra signos de tener un desorden alimenticio o el trastorno dismórfico corporal, que establece que si se come un perrito caliente o se pierde una sesión de ejercicios, se odia a sí mismo durante unos días. Durante un ensayo, Sam entra en el escenario con un par de shorts muy cortos de color Dorado. Sam le pide a Emma si puede usar unos pantaloncillos mas largos, pero su petición es denegada. Sam más tarde se retira de la obra por peticion del Sr. Schue, Sam inicialmente cree que tiene la razón a causa de sus quejas sobre su traje, pero el Sr. Schuester le asegura que no tiene nada que ver con el cuerpo de Sam o sus quejas. Sam le dice a Finn y le convence a tener confianza con su propio cuerpo, pero Finn parece tomar las palabras de Sam por el camino equivocado, ya que es casi suspendido después de caminar por los corredores de la escuela solo en ropa interior. Después de que la obra se cancela, el Sr. Schuester se disculpa con Sam y Finn por hacerles sentir incómodos e inseguros. Sam más tarde junto con New Directions interpretan Time Warp. thumb En Never Been Kissed , Sam y Finn se encuentran en las tinas de frío en el vestuario y comienzan a hablar de cómo controlar sus impulsos sexuales al estar con muejeres que se abstienen de tener relaciones sexuales. Finn le dice a Sam que él visualiza algo que lo apaga, Sam comenta hacer el uso de imágenes de Coach Beiste en comprometer posiciones para refrescarse durante sus salidas con Quinn. Al decirle a Finn, el rumor de la forma de enfriarse empieza a circular por todo el coro. La entrenadora Beiste se entera al respecto, ella lo toma como algo muy personal y se cierra, hasta pienza en irse de la escuela. Los Chicos de New Directions invitan a la entrenadora a la sala del coro, allí le dedican Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind a modo de disculpa por las cosas que le hicieron, la entrenenadora acepta y los perdona. En The Substitute, Sam realiza coros Forget You,thumb|148px a la vez parece ser más cercano a Santana cuando se sientan juntos en el auditorio cuando Holly y Rachel hacen Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag. También revela que el Sr. Schuester le enseñó a atarse los zapatos, cuando los integrantes del coro hablan con la directora Sue para que el profesor regrese. Al final junto con los demas integrantes de New Directions, Will y Holly interpretan Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella. En ''Furt'', Sam le da un anillo de promesa a Quinn y le dice que la ama, pero Quinn le dice que tal vez. Pero mas tarde le dice que sí, mostrandole que usaba el anillo con el que le propuso ser su novia, por lo cual Sam le pregunta como lo consiguio, ella le responde que la saco de su casillero por que es muy buena con las claves. Durante el capitulo interpreta con Quinn, Marry You junto con los demas integrantes del coro. thumb|left En el capitulo Special Education, después de Emma convenciera a Will para que la gente nueva obtuviera los solos en Las Locales, este permite a los ganadores de la competencia de dúos, Sam y Quinn, tomen la balada. Rachel la cual furiosa al respecto, se refiere a la pareja a Ken y Barbie. Durante Hey, Soul Sister, se les ve sonriendo el uno al otro. Después de ser alentado por Will, Sam y Quinn toman el escenario y cantan (I've Had) The Time of My Life por sí mismos. Antes, Sam le dice a Quinn que ella se ve hermosa. Ayuda en los coros durante Valerie. A modo de celebracion Sam junto con New Directions cantan Dog Days Are Over. En A Very Glee Christmas, Sam realiza un solo en The Most Wonderful Day of the Year.'' Durante Last Christmas, él y Quinn son vistos besándose entre si contra los casilleros bajo el muerdago. También le dice a Santa Claus (Para seguir la fantasia de Brittany), mientras está sentado en su regazo, que quiere toneladas de ChapStick para la Navidad. En el capitulo ''The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Sam se mete en una pelea con Finn después de oír gritarle a su entonces novia Quinn por dejar el Glee Club a cambio de las Cheerios. Sam toma el puesto de mariscal de campo mientras Finn en el entretiempo busca a las Cheerios para poder realizar Thriller/Heads Will Roll y haci llamar a la calma en McKinley, la presentacion es todo un exito aunque al final del episodio Finn y Quinn se besan. En Silly Love Songs, se pone celoso de la relación de Finn y Quinn, y empieza a sentirse amenazado. Finn y Quinn se enferman de Mononucleosis, por lo que Sam debe ir solo a la presentacion de Kurt en Breadstix, mientras The Warblers interpreta Silly Love Songs, Sam y Santana intercambian miradas. En Comeback, Sam forma una banda llamada La Experiencia de Justin Bieber y realiza Baby frente al Club,thumb Llamando la atencion evidente de las mujeres del coro a la vez tambien presenta Somebody To Love para volver a obtener a Quinn. También es visto en su ropa interior durante la presentación de Lauren Zizes. Mientras que por un momento todo parecía perfecto, al final Santana le hace darse cuenta de que Quinn la ha engañado con Finn y que va a estar ahí para él si quiere. Él termina su relación con Quinn y comienza a salir con Santana. En Blame It On The Alcohol, en la fiesta de Rachel, Sam se ve besándose con Santana en el sofá. Después de Puck se rompe en los gabinetes de licor, Sam se emborracha y en el juego de girar la botella se pone a besar a Brittany. Santana se pone celosa y le grita, pero rápidamente empieza a besarlo. Durante las presentaciones de Blame It (On The Alcohol) y Tik Tok que lleva a cabo junto con New Directions se presentan bajo la influencia del alcohol. En el episodio Sexy, que es parte del cuadrado amoroso, junto con Artie, Britany y Santana. Después de la presentacion de Brittany y Santana, Landslide le dice a Artie "Me gustaría que estuviéramos tan cerca", sin saber de la interaccion lesbica de las jovenes. thumb Durante Original Song, respalda la idea de Rachel de que el Club Glee debe escribir canciones originales. Santana le dedica y le canta Trouty Mouth muy a su disgusto le pide que pare de molestarlo, incluso le deja la mitad de la canción y se enoja con ella por avergonzarlo. Mercedes también canta una canción original, titulada Hell To The No y Sam tiene un cartel con aquello escrito. También esta presente durante las Regionales, junto con New Directions interpretan Loser Like Me. En A Night Of Neglect, les preguntas del equipo de decatlón por qué no dicen a sus amigos que iban a estar en la televisión a lo que ellos argumentan que lo hicieron pero no les hicieron caso. También es el presentador de la "Noche de Negligencia" en el Auditorio. En Born This Way, se demuestra que él y Santana ya no están juntos. mientras ella comienza falsa relacion con Karofsky para ocultar que ella es lesbiana. Antes de interpretar Born This Way Will le pregunta sobre el paradero de Santana, Sam celosamente dice que ella esta probablemente con Karofsky haciendo cosas que pudieron hacer ellos, Durante la cancion Sam lleva en su playera lo que mas le molesta de el lo cual es "Trouty Mouth" o en español tener una "Boca de Trucha". Durante Rumors, Rachel le pregunta si quiere ir con ella al baile, pero este se niega alegando que ella "no es su tipo". Más tarde, debido al periodico de Sue The Muckracker Sam es sospecha de todos en la escuela de tener un romance secreto con Quinn y Kurt al ser visto visitandolo en un viejo motel. Al final de capitulo se reveló que su padre ha perdido su trabajo después de que la economía no decayera, su familia ha estado viviendo en un motel por un buen tiempo. Se reveló que Kurt le llevaba algo de su ropa vieja después de verlo en la Academia Dalton entregando pizza como un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Quinn por su parte descubrió la verdad ya que asisten a la misma iglesia, y se ofreció a ayudarle a cuidar a Stacy y Stevie, los hermanos menores de Sam. Cuando el resto del coro descubre esto, todos apoyan para volver a comprar la guitarra de Sam, ya que se vio obligado a vender para ayudar a sus padres, Sam juntos a sus hermanos y el coro cantan Don't Stop. thumb|left En el capitulo Prom Queen, Rachel y Mercedes invitan a Sam para ir al baile con ellas ya que todos no tienen pareja. A su regreso, Jesse St. James también los acompaña al baile, pero termina por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Rachel. En el baile, Sam junto con Artie y Puck interpretan Friday. En el número de Rachel Jar Of Hearts, Sam llega hasta Mercedes, diciéndole que ella se ve hermosa y pidiendo a bailar. Mercedes acepta y los dos se ven a bailar juntos por el resto de la noche. Durante Dancing Queen Rachel y Sam Bailan Juntos. En Funeral, asiste al funeral de Jean Sylvester el lleva a cabo con New Directions, ademas a modo de homenaje interpretan Pure Imagination para la fallecida hermana de la entrenadora Sue. Durante New York , se revela que Sam y Mercedes son oficialmente novios. Junto con los demas varones cantan Bella Notte durante la cita de Finn y Rachel, en las Nacionales cantan junto con el coro Light Up The World, Junto con el coro quedan en el puesto numero 12. También se revela que Sam y Mercedes están tratando de mantener su relación en secreto a los demas integrantes del coro, aunque no se sabe por qué. Tercera Temporada Si bien Sam no aparece en la premiere de la tercera temporada, en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, cuando Jacob Ben Israel le pregunta a Mercedes si puede confirmar su relación con Sam, ella le dice que eso quedó en el pasado, ya que Sam tuvo que mudarse fuera de Ohio porque su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado. Así, nos enteramos que Sam ya no es un estudiante del William McKinley High School. thumb|left En el episodio Hold On To Sixteen es encontrado por Finn y Rachel en un club de strippers,thumb|White Chocolate dando espectaculos para apoyar con dinero a su familia, además de que le agrada sentirse deseado. Finn y Rachel lo convencen de volver a McKinley, y lo logran, por lo que regresa en un intento de ganar las seccionales. En su regreso canta Red Solo Cup y todos lo reciben, incluida Santana con un discurso algo agresivo, pero Sam la abraza de todas formas. Luego de eso Quinn le propone regresar ya que piensa que sería un padre para Beth lo cual Sam se niega y luego le dice que hay una parte de la letra de una canción que significa mucho para el que dice "aférrate a los dieciséis" y luego se marcha dejando a Quinn devastada. Más tarde trata de hablar con Mercedes de que lo que tuvieron no fue solo una aventura de verano y que peleara por ella sin importar lo grande o malo que su novio sea. Finalmente participa en las seccionales teniendo unos solos en Man In The Mirror y haciendo un baile sexy en ABC, a lo cual se nota a Mercedes muy avervonzada. Al ganar, se encuentra junto a los demas miembros cantando We Are Young. thumb Durante Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam siente empatia por Rory , ya que viven una realidad similar (Tener a su familia lejos), Sam le pide a Rory que pase fiestas navideñas junto con el y su familia. Durante la presentacion de Rachel para el especial de television Artie dice que la navidad es solo alegria, Sam le dice que no todas las realidades son iguales y se retira del lugar. Sam y Quinn son los unicos que no estan presentes durante el especial y en su lugar estan ayudando a Sue en el alberge donde decidio ayudar, Rory en un intento de hacer cambiar de opinion acerca de la navidad lee un pasaje de la biblia en el especial navideño, haciendo entrar en razon a todos y mostrandoles el verdadero significado de navidad, Will junto con todo New Directions llegan hasta el alberge decidos a ayudar. Finn comenta que Rory les hizo entrar el razon, y este dice que no podia dejar a su amigo solo (Refiriendose a Sam), New Directions y Sam cantan Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World). Al Final del capitulo se ve a Rory y Sam pidiendo dinero en la calle con unas campanas para ir en ayuda de los mas necesitados, Finn y Rachel se unen a ellos y les ayudan. thumb En Yes/No, tiene un mayor protagonismo, canta a dúo junto a Mercedes Summer Nights con ayuda de los demás integrantes del coro. Sam en un intento de llamar la atención de Mercedes decide volver a unirse al equipo de Fútbol, pero la entrenadora Beiste le dice que no, ya que no es tiempo de prueba. thumb|leftSam decide unirse al Equipo de Nado Sincronizado liderado por la entrenadora Roz Washington. Sam recibe nuevamente un Slushie de parte del Equipo de Hockey al saber que se integro al equipo de nado, Mercedes va en su ayuda, pero Shane le niega aquello aun cuando Mercedes le dice que esta ayudando a un amigo. Sam le da la idea final al Sr. Schue de como pedirle matrimonio a Emma. Junto con los demás integrantes de New Directions cantan We Found Love la cual es la propuesta de matrimonio de Will. thumb|left Durante Michael, Sam tiene una participación no menor. Se le ve durante la presentación de Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' junto con los integrantes del coro. Will declara la semana de Michael Jackson en el coro, lo cual llega de alegría a muchos en el coro. Se ve a Sam durante la presentación de Quinn con Never Can Say Goodbye la cual va dedicada a sus ex-novios, tras esto Quinn da la noticia que entra a Yale.thumb Sam tras esto cita a Mercedes al auditorio a través de un mensaje de texto, en el cuadro de luces esta escrito las letras MJ lo cual para Mercedes hace alusión a Michael Jackson, pero estaba equivocada al ver que las luces forman la palabra Mercedes. Sam quiere que ella cante con el y después regrese con Shane si ella quiere, Sam comienza a tocar la guitarra y cantan a dúo Human Nature, tras la presentación ambos se acercan y en un gesto de deseo ambos terminan besándose. También se le ve dura te la presentación final de New Directions hacia los The Warblers, Black or White. thumbDurante The Spanish Teacher, Sam tuvo una trama bastante interesante. En un comienzo junto a Mercedes asisten a una especie de terapia con Emma Pillsbury para ver que hacer con su enamoramiento y por el beso que se dieron, esta le propone no hablarse durante una semana a la que ellos acceden. Mercedes le dedica Don't Wanna Lose You en una manera indirecta, debido a que no pueden hablar. Sam por su parte le canta Bamboleo/Hero de la misma manera que la joven. Al finalizar la semana, Sam y Mercedes iban a hablarse perothumb la morena escoje irse con Shane dejando a Sam un tanto confuso. thumb|leftEn Heart Sam forma parte de The God Squad, el cual esta encargado de llevar serenatas en San Valentín a cambio de $10. Junto con los chicos de The God Squad le cantan a Rachel de parte de Finn, Stereo Hearts. Sam le regala una figura de un rey mago pintado a Mercedes, esta lo rechaza explicandole que se siente horrible porque engano a shane y que lo ama (sam) pero ella no sabe quien es en el amor y no puede estar con el. Mercedes le dedica I Wil Alway Love You en el salón frente a todos los del coro, tras lo cual se retira entre lagrimas. Al final del capitulo, canta Cherish/Cherish de parte de Santana a Britanny. thumbDurante On My Way, Sam tuvo una participación menor. Se ve a Sam ademas cuando el Sr. Schue llama a reunión al coro ante el intento se suicidio de Karofsky, Will argumenta que Rory tuvo una experiencia nueva, que pese a las dificultades, estas las ayudaran para ser quienes sera. Luego de que Will preguntara ¿Qué se ven haciendo en un futuro? Sam responde que quiere ganar bastante dinero para comprarle una casa a sus padres y asi no volver a pasar por lo que pasaron. Ya en la competencia, Sam esta presente durante la presentación del coro, en donde cantaron: Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (New Directions), Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (En voces de las Ex-Troubletones) y Here's To Us (Rachel), con las cuales resultan ganadores. Se le ve presente en el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn justo antes que Quinn sufriera el accidente. Personalidad Sam parece ser un tipo muy dulce y a veces un poco torpe, con un peculiar incomodidad cuando habla, al principio nunca está seguro de qué decir. Como el chico nuevo, todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino dentro de su nueva escuela y parece contenido para hacer amigos. Cuando Finn le ofrece la oportunidad de unirse al Club Glee, Sam parece estar realmente emocionado en la idea, Sam es un chico evidentemente guapo, pero parece meterse en un aprieto fácilmente por la atención que se le da a veces. Se convierte cada vez más consciente sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando el Sr. Schuester le sustituye en el papel de Rocky. Aunque Will lo hizo por otras razones, Sam asumio que era porque pidió usar un pantalón mas largo, y que declaró que sintió que tenia grasa desbordando por alrededor de los ajustados pantalones que usaba, a pesar de que Finn, habia asegurado que él está en perfecto estado. Curiosidades *Es dislexico *Todos pensaron que se teñia. Esto es verdad ya que el dijo que se aclaro el cabello con jugo de limón. *Su pelicula favorita es Avatar. *Le regalo un anillo de compromiso a Quinn. Le encantan los ojos de Quinn. *Habla en Na'vi. *El dijo que se tiño el pelo y lo curioso es que sus hermanos tienen el pelo rubio y sus padres también *En Duets Le dijo a Quinn'' Lor menari'' refiriendose a que tiene bonitos ojos. *En Audition Puck le pregunta cuantas pelotas de tennis le caben en la boca y si canta con esa bocota que tiene. *En Original Songs Santana le escribio una cancion llamada Trouty Mouth, lo cual le molesto. *Más tarde en el episodio Born this way mientras cantan usa una playera que dice Trouty Mouth refiriendose a lo que le averguenza de el. * Tuvo que trabajar de stripper cuando su padre perdio su trabajo. * No le molesta enseñar su cuerpo. * Posiblemente su nombre sea Samuel. * Cuando trabajaba com stripper era conocido como White Chocolate * Se noto que no disfruto su relación con Santana. * Le gusta Justin Bieber. Canciones Solos *'Every Rose Has It Thorn' (Audition) *'Billionaire' (Audition) *'Red Solo Cup '(Hold On To Sixteen ) *'Bamboleo/Hero' (The Spanish Teacher) Solos (En un Dueto) *'Lucky' (Quinn) (Duets) *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Quinn) (Special Education) *'Baby' (Artie) (Comeback) *'Somebody to Love' (Artie) (Comeback) *'Summer Nights' (Mercedes) (Yes/No) *'Human Nature' (Mercedes)'' (Michael)'' Solos (En un Número Grupal) *Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind' ''(Never Been Kissed) *'Marry You' (Furt) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Don't Stop' (Rumours) *'Friday' (Prom Queen) *'Bella Notte' (New York) *'Man In The Mirror' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'We Are Young' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Heart) *'Stereo Hearts' (Heart) Galería vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h20m37s36.png|Sam Chord-overstreet-Glee-Season-2-.jpg Sam 1.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Quam8.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Samtana2.jpg Samtana1.jpg Justin Beiber Experience.jpg Every Rose Has Its Thorn.jpg Samabs.jpg GLEE---Lucky-.jpg 166948 285455291493428 225058420866449 788409 1723808439 n.jpg Imgres.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h39m04s165.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h42m23s97.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h43m06s23.png 180px-Time of my life.jpg Sam-chord-overstreet-glee-300x300.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h10m23s77.png 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-sam-and-quinn-23986893-1580-888.jpg|Sam - Quinn 232px-SAM_UNDERWEAR.png|Sam 789.jpg|Sam Bbghjf.jpg|Quinn - Sam Screen_shot_2011-11-23_at_11.39.34_PM.png Hevans.png|Kurt Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h34m33s38.png|Sam Sam E..jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m06s99.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m22s6.png|Finn, Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m35s144.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m53s68.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h34m40s115.png|Familia Evans vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h35m11s161.png|New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h35m20s254.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h36m30s188.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h36m45s80.png|Finn y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h37m17s143.png|Chicos de New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h38m49s28.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h39m03s173.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h39m26s155.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h42m42s72.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h08m50s131.png|Jackson Medley vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h10m36s168.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h12m19s176.png|Sam - Blaine vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h13m11s184.png vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h13m17s242.png vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h14m27s163.png|Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h15m05s42.png|New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h19m22s48.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h20m56s221.png|Rory - Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h21m25s6.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h21m53s29.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h22m17s14.png|Quinn y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h22m52s107.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h23m14s70.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h23m38s57.png|Rory y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h26m16s101.png|Sam y Rory vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h26m47s149.png|Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h21m32s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h22m37s144.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m45s218.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h25m51s45.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h28m00s51.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h28m09s149.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h31m12s181.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h31m30s93.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h35m43s75.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h34m06s129.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h33m57s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h45m41s247.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h35m19s163.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h40m35s2.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h39m59s146.png vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h40m14s41.png|Sam - Quinn vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h44m28s30.png vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h45m01s107.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h44m46s192.png|Sam Evans vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h41m24s226.png|Quinn vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h10m52s120.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h11m56s252.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h12m47s245.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h13m40s1.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h14m12s73.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h20m32s27.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h21m00s55.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h21m33s127.png sammmmm.jpg|Sam en Yes/No Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-04h10m56s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h41m17s2.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h41m08s171.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m06s76.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h43m27s19.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m38s153.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m49s3.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h47m17s35.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h50m08s187.png 5e2f9_chord-overstreet22.jpg 250px-Tumblr_lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1_500-1-.jpg 1309642241-48.jpg Chord_Overstreet.jpg Chord_Overstreet_1.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+4daS3g-W6exl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Stars+Glee+Set+G7cPmKCLn3Sl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+EIgLLts9elKl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+lQcf5W3Ovgkl.jpg ChordOverstreet03.jpg Chord-Overstreet.jpgg.jpg 274px-SantanaBIOTA.jpg chord-overstreet-black-e1290463776537.jpg chord-overstreet-da-manq.jpg chord-overstreet-daman-12042010-06-430x557.jpg chord-overstreet-da-man-05.jpg chord-overstreet-e-online-best-2010.jpg chord-overstreet-fox-event-10202010-05-820x1227.jpg Chord-Overstreet-Fox-Party.png chord-overstreet-gq-2010-men-year-party-0eZHXf.jpg images (5)12.jpg images (9).jpg images (15)12.jpg images (17).jpg images (25).jpg images (33)12.jpg tumblr_ldwg3u7JHh1qddpyyo1_500.jpg Sam&Mini.jpg images (40).jpg images (39).jpg 034.png 170px-Samevans-glee-audition.png 170px-Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png 180px-789.jpg 180px-Behind_the_scenes_on_Quinn_&_Sam_singing_Lucky.jpg 180px-Cheerios_-_SAM_INVASION.jpg 180px-Gif2.gif 180px-Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL_0669.jpg 180px-I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg 180px-Kurt_and_sam.jpg 180px-Quinnandsam456.png 180px-Samcedes_00001.jpg 180px-Samchel25.png 180px-Samtana.png 180px-Trouty_mouth_88.png 180px-Tumblr_lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1_500.gif 200px-Glee_Brittany_and_Sam_Kiss_in_Blame_it_On_The_Alcohol.jpg 63944020-sam-evans.jpg ChordOverstreet04.jpg chord-overstreet-grey.jpg chord-overstreet-plaid-e1290464284301.jpg Chord-Overstreet-sam-and-quinn-16722056-467-700.jpg chord-overstreet-sam-evans-glee-season-2.jpg chord-overstreet-sexy-photo-shoot.jpg Glee-boys-sam-and-quinn-16466059-600-415.jpg images123sgzsz.jpg images (2fitkgfvkg.jpg images (3)voljghhhhhlv.jpg images (4),v,cvbbb.jpg images (5)fkkkkkkk.jpg images (6),vvvvvvv.jpg images (7)gl..jpg images (8)ghh.jpg images (10)fffffff.jpg images (11)f,,vvv.jpg images (14).jpg images (16)bbbb.jpg images (17)ggggggggggg.jpg images (20).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg tumblr_liufipGTx91qh24jso1_500.png sam glee.png images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (38).jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288194-500-320.png 120px-SAM_UNDERWEAR.png 158px-Sam_in_gold_shorts.jpg chard overstreet sam evans glee blond gay hunk abs shirtless nude naked hotmen homo green.jpg chord-overstreet-1.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-01-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-03-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-04-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-06-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-lead2.jpg evans-01.jpg Evans-03.jpg imagesgsdfgdh.jpg images (1)gbxd.jpg images (2)bcxx.jpg images (3)bccccccccc.jpg images (4)gdx.jpg images (5)fhcjjjjjjv.jpg images (6)gd.jpg images (7)gteeee.jpg images (8)gjjjjjjj.jpg images (9)j.jpg images (10)yyyyy.jpg images (11)j.jpg images (12)ghhhhhh.jpg images (13)hot.jpg images (14)hgf.jpg images (15)fdgh.jpg images (16)jjj.jpg images (17)ggg.jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23)bbbb.jpg images (24).jpg images (34)gggg.jpg images (35).jpg images (37).jpg Quinn-s-HOT-man-Sam-Evans-sam-and-quinn-16466565-500-281.gif sam_evans_by_pajohn-d3ge3ir.jpg Sam-Evans-sam-evans-24254784-600-337.jpg sotkle.gif tumblr_l6r4aainkK1qa9d23o1_400.jpg tumblr_lbnpuqd7ip1qd8trlo1_500.gif gleee.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg DwightEvans.jpg Kurt & Sam.jpg 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg Santana-Sam.jpg V40-1-.jpg 3x11-Michael-glee-28756945-1280-720.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samcedes.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Miembros de The God Squad Categoría:Novios de Mercedes Categoría:Novios de Quinn Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol